


Cozy Like A Bug

by flickawhip



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha gets a cozy bed for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cozy Like A Bug

Natasha rarely got the chance to sleep comfortably, still when she slept at Pepper's side she seemed cozy. She was content here, Pepper loved her and she had no need to worry about being found. Pepper keeps Natasha hidden away, tucked safely away in her rooms. Natasha knows that Pepper is shy, she's still learning how to be a part of the Avengers. She's new, she's shy and she nestles safely against Natasha. Natasha curls around Pepper, she feels safer with Pepper here and she knows that Pepper feels happier with Natasha curled around her. They are cozy when they are together. Safe, warm and happy. Neither needs anything more from anyone else.


End file.
